freecitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Policy
Slave Market Regulations (SMRs) will affect slaves that come through the official slave markets in your arcology. The markets themselves will bear the cost of these regulations, but the minimum practicable slave prices may rise as a result. Passing any law will cost ¤5000 and a small amount (1000) of reputation. More policies will become available as the arcology develops. Slave Market Regulations ; Basic SMR : The slave market will be subject to very basic regulations designed to offer buyers some confidence. Will help your reputation and affect slaves in the markets (Trust +5, min price +500) ; Health Inspection SMR : In order to be sold in the slave market, chattel will have to pass a straightforward health inspection. Will improve the health of slaves in the markets (Minimum health of -10, min price +500) ; Basic Education SMR : In order to be sold in the slave market, chattel will have to be put through a straightforward course of slave education. Will cause all slaves who pass through the markets to become educated (min price +500) ; Frigidity SMR : In order to be sold in the slave market, slaves must have their sex drives reduced until they're virtually gone. Will reduce the sex drive of slaves in the markets and annoy those looking for sex slaves (Max energy of 20, min price +500) ; Basic Beauty Standards : No unattractive slaves may be sold in the slave markets. Min beauty of 0, trust -5, min price +3000 ; Quality Beauty Standards : Only attractive slaves may be sold in the slave markets. Min beauty of 20, trust -5, min price +10,000 ; Basic Weight Standards : Slaves must not exceed a weight threshold to be sold in the slave markets. Max weight of 100, trust -5, min price +3000 ; Basic Height Standards (Tall) : Tall slaves will be favored in the slave markets and those not quite tall enough will undergo height increasing surgery. :* Height >= 170: Devotion -10 :* Height >= 160: Height +10, Health -40, Trust -10 :* Height < 160: Devotion +10, Trust -10 ; Basic Height Standards (Short) : Short slaves will be favored in the slave markets and those just above the cut off will undergo height reducing surgery. This will not preclude the sale of tall slaves, just the care of them. :* Height < 160: Devotion -10 :* Height < 170: Height -10, Health -40, Trust -10 :* Height >= 170: Devotion +10, Trust -10 ; Quality Height Standards (Tall) : Only slaves of above average height for their age may be sold in the slave markets. ; Quality Height Standards (Short) : Only slaves of below average height for their age may be sold in the slave markets. ; Basic Intelligence Standards : No stupid slaves may be sold in the slave markets. Min intelligence of 0, trust -5, min slave price +2000 ; Quality Intelligence Standards : Only intelligent slaves may be sold in the slave markets. Min intelligence of 1, trust -5, min slave price +10,000 ; Intelligence Eugenics SMR : In order to be sold in the slave market, chattel will have to either pass a challenging intelligence test or be sterilized. :* Int < 2 & has balls: balls = 0, devotion -20, trust -20 :* Int < 2 & has ovaries: preg terminated, sterile, devotion -10, trust -10 ; Height Eugenics SMR : In order to be sold in the slave market, chattel will have to either be taller than a very tall minimum height or be sterilized. :* Height < 185 & has balls: balls = 0, devotion -20, trust -20 :* Height < 185 & has ovaries: preg terminated, sterile, devotion -10, trust -10 ; Facial Eugenics SMR : In order to be sold in the slave market, chattel will have to either pass a rigorous facial exam or be sterilized. :* Face < 40 & has balls: balls = 0, devotion -20, trust -20 :* Face < 40 & has ovaries: preg terminated, sterile, devotion -10, trust -10 ; Gingering Prohibition SMR : Slave sellers will have to contract to provide slaves honestly and without drugging to improve their behavior. Will prevent dishonest adulteration of slaves in the markets Slave Retirement Planning ; Retirement Age : Set your arcology's standard retirement age for sex slaves. ; Menial Retirement : In the absence of a clear slave retirement policy, overaged sex slaves will become menial slaves. ; Citizen Retirement : All slaveowners will be required to pay into accounts to support their slaves as lower-class citizens in retirement. ; Public Arcade Retirement : Once reaching mandatory retirement age, slaves will be placed in cheap public arcades to be used until useless. ; Public Fluid Production Retirement : Once reaching mandatory retirement age, slaves will be converted for full-time milk, vaginal secretion, and semen production. ; Sexual Milestone Retirement : Slaves will be rewarded with their freedom once they have been fucked 10,000 times. (1000 - 100,000) ; Productive Cow Retirement : Slaves will be rewarded with their freedom once they have given 50,000 liters of milk. (10,000 - 1,000,000) ; Fertile Breeder Retirement : Slaves will be rewarded with their freedom once they add 5 new slaves to the population of the arcology. (1 - 200) ; Champion Gladiatrix Retirement : Slaves will be rewarded with their freedom once they have killed 3 of their fellow slaves in the pit. (1 - 20) ; Marriage between Owners and Slaves (not Degradationist) : You will provide a legal basis for citizens to marry their slaves without impacting their rights as slaveowners. Reputation -50 unless Paternalism Sexual Trendsetting ; Oral Sex Encouragement : You will use your personal influence to make blowjobs the most fashionable sex act in the arcology. ; Vaginal Sex Encouragement : You will use your personal influence to keep pussies the most fashionable holes in the arcology. ; Anal Sex Encouragement : You will use your personal influence to make anuses the most fashionable holes in the arcology. ; Anti-Oral Campaign : You will use your personal influence to denigrate oral sex. ; Anti-Vaginal Campaign : You will use your personal influence to communicate disapproval of vaginal sex. ; Anti-Anal Campaign : You will use your personal influence to communicate disgust with putting things up the butt. ; Penetrative Sex Encouragement : You will use your personal influence and interest in being penetrated to make slave based penetration fashionable and acceptable. Will not be well received, but will head off potentially damaging rumors. This policy assumes you wish to be penetrated. ; Incest Encouragement (Egyptian Revivalism) : You will use your personal influence to spur interest in incest. Population Policy ; Encourage Refugee Servitude (no Degradationism) : The image of slavery in your arcology will be softened, encouraging old world refugees to consider slavery. Will increase immigration of refugees to become menial slaves 50% chance of enslaving 1 additional refugee as menial slave ; Encourage Self-Enslavement (no Degradationism) : Your image as a slaveowner will be softened, encouraging the desperate to consider coming to you for enslavement. Will increase the chances of desperate people offering themselves to you for enslavement Chance to get 1 additional enslavement event ; Immigration Promotion : You will offer citizen immigrants a generous promotion. Will cost ¤5000 weekly to maintain, and increase the citizen population +10-20 extra immigrants ; Welcome Program : You will use your personal influence to encourage wealthy people to immigrate. Will annoy some longstanding citizens, and increase the citizen population +10-20 extra immigrants, -100 reputation ; Immigrant Information Brokerage : You will covertly sell information on troubled potential immigrants to your arcology to their old world enemies. Will produce 5000 weekly, and slow growth of the citizen population +¤500-¤1500 cash, -5..15 citizens ; Citizen Input on Immigration : You will selectively turn away potential immigrants to the arcology based on the recommendations of citizens. Will produce a small amount of reputation weekly, and slow growth of the citizen population +100 reputation, -5..15 citizens ; Enslavement Kickbacks : You will take kickbacks in return for turning a blind eye to enslavement of poor citizens. Will produce ¤5000 weekly, and reduce the population of citizens +¤500-1500, 10 extra citizens become slaves ; Covert Upstart Enslavement : You will offer prominent citizens your tacit assistance in enslaving rivals. Will produce a small amount of reputation weekly, and reduce the population of citizens +100 reputation, 10 extra citizens become slaves ; Poor Citizen Relief : You will offer limited emergency assistance to poor citizens in danger of being enslaved. Will cost ¤5000 weekly to maintain, and slow population movement from citizens to slaves 10 less citizens become slaves ; Charity Promotion Efforts : You will use your personal influence to discourage enslavement of citizens. Will annoy some prominent citizens, and slow population movement from citizens to slaves -''100 reputation, 10 less citizens become slaves'' Domestic Policy ; Economic Growth Subsidy : Promising new businesses will be offered generous subsidies, driving arcology prosperity. Will cost ¤5000 weekly to maintain, and improve arcology prosperity Economic growth +1 ; Self-Promotion Program : Subtle paid advertising will communicate your good side to the public and ease any rumors about you. Will cost ¤5000 weekly to maintain, and improve your reputation Reputation +100, rumors -1 ; Business Generosity : You will do your best to help your citizens, even when it disadvantages you personally. Will cost approximately ¤5000 weekly, and improve your reputation Reputation +100, rumors -1 ; Business Selfishness : You will leverage your position as arcology owner for money, even when it disadvantages citizens. Will cost some reputation, and produce approximately ¤5000 weekly Reputation -100 ; Good Image Campaign : Positive rumors will be spread throughout the arcology regarding you. Will cost ¤5000 weekly to maintain, and lessen any potential rumors about you while giving a small boost to your reputation Reputation +50, rumors -2 ; Free Trade of Slave Babies : You will legalize slave children to be sold after birth rather than put into slave orphanages. Can supply easy money, but will harm your reputation :* With Degradationism, +rep :* Otherwise, Reputation -5% ; Regular Entertainments : You will host regular parties for prominent citizens, an expected social duty of an arcology owner. Will cost ¤5000 weekly, and prevent damage to your reputation if it is high No -100 reputation between 1500 and 18,000 ; Public Personal Assistant : Your assistant will become part of your public image. May improve cultural development if your assistant's appearance is fashionable Future Society progress +1 if it matches your assistant ; Coursing Association : You will sponsor a Coursing Association that will hold monthly races. Costs ¤1000 per week ; Raiding Mercenaries : You will allow your mercenaries to occasionally conduct a raid directly for your benefit. Education Policy Either subsidies or undermining of * The Slave School * The Growth Research Institute * St. Claver Preparatory * L'École des Enculées * The Gymnasium-Academy * The Cattle Ranch * Futanari Sisters * Hippolyta Academy Increases or decreases the school's prosperity by 1. Future Society Policies ; Cultural Openness : You will promote the exchange of ideas between arcologies, increasing cultural crossover between your arcology and its neighbors. Doubles crossover ; Cultural Defensiveness : You will do your best to suppress the exchange of ideas between arcologies, reducing cultural crossover between your arcology and its neighbors. Halves crossover Racial Supremacism ; Ethnic Preservation SMR : In order to be sold in the arcology, slaves of inferior races with dicks will have to have their balls removed to prevent racial pollution. Will help advance racial Supremacy Req: 40 Racial Supremacism ; Universal Enslavement of the Impure : Will force anyone not of the supremacist race to emigrate or accept enslavement, and make sex with non-supremacist race people such an expectation that the appetite for all such slaves will increase slightly. Will affect the slave markets in unpredictable ways Req: 90 Racial Supremacism Racial Subjugationism ; Racial Purity SMR ; Universal Enslavement of Subhumans Repopulationism ; Occupied Womb SMR : In order to be sold in the arcology, slaves will be made capable of pregnancy, if they are not, and subsequently impregnated. Will help advance repopulation efforts. Due to surgery costs, male slaves will become less common. ; Universal Pregnancy Subsidy : Pregnant citizens will be offered reduced rent. Will reduce your rental income Eugenics ; Population Control SMR : In order to be sold in the arcology, slave ovaries and testicles will be removed. Will help advance starting society over. ; Taxation of Fertile Non-Elite : Fertile civilians, who are not part of society's elite, will face increased taxation. Will increase your rental income, but the lower class will dislike you. ; Elite Breeder Eligibility : Slaves that pass very strict tests may be permitted for use by the Societal Elite to bear their children. Will greatly damage your reputation for even proposing. Gender Fundamentalism ; Fashionable Feminine Ideal : You will do your best to start a fashion for elegant girls with just the right amount of T&A. ; Bimbo Fetishism : You will do your best to encourage sexual attraction to female stupidity. ; Mandatory Feminization SMR : In order to be sold in the arcology, slaves with dicks must have their balls removed. Gender Radicalism ; Fashionable Feminine Aspiration : You will do your best to start a fashion for turning slaves into elegant girls with just the right amount of T&A. ; Futanari Focused Radicalism : You will encourage veneration of slaves with both dicks and pussies. Will affect citizens' appreciation of futas ; Cock and Balls Focused Radicalism : You will encourage an appreciation for stiff dicks and swinging balls. Will affect slaves' attractiveness to citizens ; Bottom Heavy Radicalism : You will encourage an appreciation for broad hips, plush asses, big buttholes, and skilled sphincters. Will affect slaves' attractiveness to citizens ; Femboy Focused Radicalism : You will encourage an appreciation for cute, flat chested slaves with small male genitals and no vagina. Will affect slaves' attractiveness to citizens Paternalism ; Human Dignity SMR : The slave markets will be required to treat incoming slaves reasonably well. Will reduce the arcology's prosperity and help advance Paternalism ; Good Treatment Subsidy : Slaveowners who treat their slaves well will be offered reduced rent. Will reduce your rental income Degradationism ; Agonizing Induction SMR ; Universal Arcade Access Mandate Body Purism ; Body Purity SMR ; Drug Purity Mandate Transformation Fetishism ; Mandatory Bimbofication SMR Youth Preferentialism ; Respect for Youth SMR ; Youthful Citizen Subsidy Maturity Preferentialism ; Respect for Maturity SMR ; Mature Citizen Subsidy Slimness Enthusiasm ; Physical Fitness SMR ; Flat Feminine Ideal Asset Expansionism ; Asset Expansion SMR Pastoralism ; Universal Slave Lactation SMR ; Animal Products Ban Physical Idealism ; Lifting SMR ; Fit Feminine Ideal ; Strongfat Feminine Ideal Hedonistic Decadence ; Corpulence SMR ; Rotund Feminine Ideal ; Fat n' Strong Feminine Ideal ; Life's Joys Subsidy Chattel Religionism ; Consecration by Public Use SMR ; Official Religion ; Chattel Religionist Creed Roman Revivalism ; Market Slave Expendability SMR ; Republican Military Establishment Aztec Revivalism ; Captured and Incorrigible Slaves Tribute ; Mandatory Artisan Training Egyptian Revivalism ; Egyptian Cultural Induction SMR ; Pharaoh's Consort Edo Revivalism ; Edo Cultural Induction SMR ; Cultural Insularity Arabian Revivalism ; Arabian Cultural Induction SMR ; Jizya Tax Chinese Revivalism ; Imperial Cultural Induction SMR ; Slave Administrator Enabling Law